producción de principes
by Hiro-No-Scarlet
Summary: 10 chicas tendrán que producir a 10 chicos para convertirlo en los príncipes ideales,¿se enamoraran en el camino?¿ lograran convertirlos en príncipes? MAL SUMARY 100% nalu, gruvia, etc. multiparejas xD.
1. prologo

fairy tail no es mio es de HIRO mashima-sama .

* * *

Estaba viendo un dorama que tenia esta temática y ahí se me ocurrió hacer un fanfic con la misma trama c: y les invito a leer mi otro fanfic cazadores de daimon

* * *

** Producción de príncipes**

_Prologo:_

En una escuela de chicas, pronto será mixta y para que se puedan adaptar, deciden ingresar a 10 chicos que fueron seleccionados por los exámenes, las chicas se emocionan por la llegada, pero los 10 chicos no eran lo que ellos se esperaban, así que para poder convivir las chicas deciden crear la "producción de príncipes", que consiste en que 10 chicas seleccionadas. Para que cada una produzca a uno de los chicos y los conviertan en los príncipes ideales.

* * *

Espero que les guste la historia, y la sigan xD.

Se despide.

Hiro-no-Scarlet.

Reviews?


	2. capitulo 1:llegaron los príncipes

Miyuki sora es un personaje que yo invente.

* * *

Pov(pensamientos del personaje)

() Mis comentaros

Cambio de escena …..

* * *

Capitulo 1: llegaron los príncipes

Lucy pov

La luz entraba por mi ventana, eso me indicaba que me tenía que levantarme, me vestí, me arregle y Salí para el liceo, me llamo Lucy heartafilia tengo 17 años, soy rubia y tengo ojos olor chocolate, Iba corriendo como todas las mañanas, por la vereda.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8- dije saltando las rayas del paso de cebra, cuando llegue al otro lado de la calle me gire, y me di cuenta de que había pasado por al lado de un joven de pelo rosado con una bufanda blanca que estaba leyendo, el levanto la vista y nos quedamos viendo unos segundos y luego siguió viendo su libro-¿qué crees que es buen idea quedarte ahí? está a solo 8 pasos-me decía mi conciencia-¿sabes? Vas a llegar tarde al liceo si no te das prisa, apresúrate-me gire y empecé a correr de nuevo, aunque ese chico parecía normal, se ve que elige vivir tranquilo, lo hace diferente al resto.

Cada día es igual al anterior nunca pasa algo interesante – uf llegue a tiempo – me dije- ya chicos apártense –dijo happy-sensei, un profesor de unos 23 años, pelo celeste y siempre con una sonrisa de gato, es el profesor de biología.-escuchen atentamente chicos nuestra escuela no admite estudiantes de otras así que por favor no pueden entran-seguía diciendo con un megáfono.

Ahh-gritaron los estudiantes de la otra escuela al ver como se acercaba, miyuki sora, una amiga es una chica resplandeciente y de muy bonita cara y físico, ojos verdes y pelo castaño, ella es muy conocida por que sale en revistas, paso por la puerta principal y los estudiantes de afuera que no podían entrar empezaron a gritar- por favor nos das tu autógrafo, déjanos tomarte una foto, miyuki-san.

Ella se giro y dijo- claro, pero una a la vez-dijo sonriendo, entonces hiso una pose-ya chicos tranquilícense no se amontonen-decía happy sensei, mientras los estudiantes tomaban fotos yo entre al liceo pero tuve que pasar por al frente entonces interrumpí las fotos-¿qué pasa?-dijeron los estudiantes, seguí corriendo para llegar a la sala.

Entonces alguien llego por atrás y me dijo-ohayo Lucy- esa persona era juvia loxar una de mis amigas, tenia ojos azules y cabello celeste ondulado-ohayo juvia-le dije.

Perdón Lucy, juvia se tiene que adelantar, nos vemos en la sala-me dijo y se fue corriendo-está bien juvia.

Iba por los pasillos del liceo-pase-me dijo alguien quien me tiro una pelota, esa persona era erza Scarlet, la capitana del club de deportes y otra de mis amigas, tenía el pelo rojo y ojos marrón.

Buenos días Lucy-me dijo-¿vas a practicar vollevoy?-le dije, devolviéndole la pelota-si, es enérgico-y se fue a correr por pasillos-realmente enérgico-dije y me gire para ir al salón.

Llegue al salón de clases y ahí estaba mi amiga Levy mcgarden, una chica bajita de ojos café claro y cabellos celestes.

Buenos días Levy-le dije-buenos días Lucy me respondió-¿qué dibujas le pregunte?-ya que estaba dibujando en el pizarrón, eran un príncipe y una princesa rescatada.

O no es nada –me dijo y lo empezó a borrar, entonces camine a mi asiento para colocar la mochila, y por la puerta venían entrando mirajeanne Strauss y su hermana lissana, otras amigas, eran dos albinas de ojos azules la primera de larga cabellera y la segunda con el cabello corto hasta los hombros.

Hola Levy –dijeron sonrientes-hola mira, lissana-les respondió Levy entonces se acercaron y me saludaron.-hola mira, lissana no es de ustedes llegar tan temprano-les dije.

Es la primera semana de clases Lucy-me dijo lissana-hay que ser puntual-termino diciendo mira-entonces se fueron a acomodar a sus asiento, yo me acerque a la ventana y abrí un poco la cortina y me di cuenta que ahí afuera estaba el chico de pelo rosado apoyado en un árbol leyendo, me aleje un poco de la cortina y mire el piso –es raro, que ase ese chico allí –pensé, entonces me volví a acercar a la cortina para abrirla de nuevo y no estaba-será una ilusión-me dije de nuevo, me frote los ojos y seguí viendo hacia afuera.

Entonces me volví y vi que llegaban mis otras amigas, la primera era evergreen una feminista, tiene el pelo castaño, y ojos cafés, venía hablando con Aries, sobre que no tenía que ser tan tímida, ella es de cabellera rosa y muy amable, después venían conversando Wendy, quien era también bajita y de ojos café, yukino, que tenía el pelo como blanco con un poquito de color celeste y se parecía un poco a lissana, cana de pelo castaño y ojos cafés siempre anda con una botella de alcohol, y kinana y laki, las dos hermanas la primera de pelo morado oscuro y mismo color de ojos y la segunda de cabello lila y ojos cafés, al poco rato llegaron juvia, erza y miyuki, todas nos juntamos y nos pusimos a conversar, nosotras somos las únicas alumnas en la clase 2- A, seguimos conversando hasta que llego la profesora charle de química, física, matemática, lenguaje, ingles. Ella es muy inteligente por eso es una profesora que tiene varias asignaturas ,es alta , albina de pelo ondulado y ojos negros.

Ya chicas siéntense, vamos a empezar la clase se lenguaje, saquen sus cuadernos y habrá el libro en la pagina 7 –dijo la profesora charle.

…

Pov normal

Por uno de los pasillos de la escuela iba caminando mavis vermillion, la directora del liceo, ella era pequeña, ojos verdes y larga cabellera rubia y ondulada, siempre le gusta andar de blanco, junto a ella iba partherlili, el profesor de ed. física, tecnológica, música, historia y religión.

Directora-le dijo el profesor lili-aparece a tiempo-dijo la directora-entiendo directora-entonces da la información a las estudiantes de la clase 2 –A.

Si, directora-dijo el profesor y se fue a la sala. Toco la puerta y la profesora charle lo dejo pasar- buenos días-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa-buenos días -dijeron las alumnas de 2-A, junto con la profesora.

Bien -dijo la profesora charle -¿están todas cierto?, hoy el profesor lili tiene algo importante que anunciar.

Chicas tengo que decirles algo a ustedes-hablo serio el profesor, las estudiantes lo miraban confundidas-en esta clase ahora no hay chicos-dijo-Ahh-dijeron asombradas las alumnas-nuestras clases se convertirán en mixtas el próximo año-seguía diciendo el profesor, las alumnas se emocionaron por la noticia.

Por favor estén calladitas y tranquilícense -decía la profesora charle- hai -dijeron las alumnas.

Hemos decidido asociarnos con la academia de chicos llamada, fairy tail-decía el profesor.

A juvia La academia fairy tail le parece una buena academia –le comento juvia mira-si una buena escuela, con buenos estudiantes -respondió mira.

Como preparativo, hemos admitido a 10 estudiantes de esa escuela a través de un examen de acceso, a esta clase llegaran los chicos-decía el profe.

¿Examen de acceso?-pregunto Lucy-si es por examen de acceso-decía erza-de seguro son los mejores-concluyo mira.

Así que todos entres por favor- dijo el profesor –ehhhh –dijeron las alumnas-¿ya están aquí?-pregunto Lucy, entonces todas se voltean de lado y se empezaron a arreglar, la ropa y a ordenarse, el profesor partherlili abrió la puerta y empezaron a entrar los estudiantes, y el profesor se fue.

Los chicos se ganaron al frente, entonces las estudiantes se voltearon a verlos y se encontraron con, El primer chico uno tímido de cabello negro-morado oscuro, que sujetaba una cámara, era bajito.

El segundo que vestía con ropa de kendo, y tenía una chaqueta larga puesta, de cabellos albinos.

El tercero andaba con un terno, tenía el cabello naranja, melena alborotada y andaba con una guitarra.

El cuarto era de cabello negro, ojos rojos y un parte del pelo tapaba su cara, estaba cosiéndose la ropa.

El quinto tenía el pelo hacia arriba era rubio y de ojos violeta-azules, tenía una cicatriz que en su ceja.

El sexto era rubio estaba todo chascón, ocupaba lentes, y miraba su celular.

El séptimo tenía el cabello negro una cicatriz arriba de la ceja, estaba muy serio y vestía elegante, pero tenía la camisa media abierta.

El octavo tenía el cabello azul oscuro, con un tatuaje en su ojo derecho, y tenía agarrada su camisa.

El noveno, tenía unas cuantas heridas en la cara y brazos, tenia piercings en las cejas, cabello largo, negro y los ojos rojos.

El decimo era de pelo rosado ojos verdes, y anda con una bufanda blanca, tenía cara pensativa.

Ehhhh, todos los chicos son así…..-dijeron deprimidas, sorprendidas y bajito- ...Muy frio **(que no les gusta ese tipo de chicos xD)**

Las chicas se desanimaron, bajaron la cabeza y de apoco la empezaron a levantar, entonces Lucy miro al decimo chico y dijo- Ahh-entonces de nuevo se quedaron mirando-Es el chico que me vi en la calle-pensó Lucy.

El chico pensó –Ahh, es la chica que corrió delante de mí.

Entonces la profesora empezó a escribir en la pizarra el nombre de su liceo- ¡¿Hey?! Ese no el uniforme de fairy teil, el de fairy teil tiene tres botones y el de ellos tiene 2-le dijo juvia a lissana.

Silencio-dijo la profesora dejando de escribir y voltearse hacia sus alumnas.

Profesora, escribió mal -dijo erza, parándose, agarrando el plumón y empezar a reescribir-se escribe fairy teil no fairy tail-si usted quiere -dijo la profesora-pero esta no es la escuela pública fairy teil, estos estudiantes vienen de la escuela privada fairy tail, no se confundan.

Ahh-dijeron mas desanimadas las estudiantes-escriben sus nombres en el pizarrón- dijo la profesora a los estudiantes de fairy tail.

¿Alguien conoce algo sobre esta escuela privada?-pregunto mira-no-dijeron las chicas, entonces las chicas empezaron a pensar cuales escuelas son mejores y cuales son semipeores **(en otras partes las escuelas privadas son peores que las públicas)**-¿semipeores?-pensaron las chicas.

Bueno empecemos las presentaciones-dijo la profesora **(es el mismo orden que antes cuando los describí).**

Al frente se paró el chico el chico con la cámara, se inclino, cuando se levanto se enredo en sus pies, y camino hacia adelante. Las chicas como auto-reflejo se echaron hacia atrás- es un poco despistado –pensó Wendy- hola me llamo romeo conbolt- y empezó a tomar su cámara.

El siguiente fue el albino, agarro la chaqueta y la abrió de par en par, las chicas quedaron sorprendidas- osu, me llamo Elfman Storner, **(aquí no tiene ninguna relación con lissana y mira)** tengo 17 años, es de hombres presentarse-dijo.

Es todo un machista-pensó la feminista de evergreen -¿qué ropa es esa?-pregunto miyuki.

El siguiente fue el chico de terno, que hizo sonar una nota en la guitarra y dijo-las personas discuten por personas, discuten, discuten, discuten-cada vez que dijo discutir hiso un chan en la guitarra-leo loke , el espíritu libre-y pego una patada hacia el frente.

Parece que es demasiado extrovertido -pensó Aries-es un poco llamativo no crees –le dijo laki a kinana y cana, estas asintieron.

El otro fue el que se estaba cosiendo la ropa-me llamo rouge cheney euclinne-dijo-soy bueno cosiendo cosas.

El siguiente fue el rubio de pelos parados, que dio una vuelta y lanzo unos papeles al aire-y alzando la mano dijo-soy sting euclinne cheney-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Es increíble que sting y rouge sean hermanos-dijo lissana a yukino-sí, pero no se parecen ni en personalidad ni apariencia-le respondió yukino.

El siguiente fue el chascón rubio, que tenía su celu en la mano, atrás en el pizarrón se leía su nombre laxus dreyar-quiero todos sus correos, todos-y se empezó a reír-las chicas se asustaron y movieron todos sus asientos hasta atrás.

¡Problemas!-dijo mira, mirándolo sorprendida.

El siguiente fue el de pelo negro- me llamo gray fullbuster-se saco la corbata y se desabrocho los botones que le faltaban a la camisa mostrando su torso-encantado de conocerlas chicas.

El es millonario-dijo sting-¿enserio?-pregunto Lucy- maravilloso -dijo juvia-eh-dijo Lucy confundida-es muy atractivo –volvió a hablar juvia.

El siguiente fue el chico del tatuaje-atiente tu objetivo, atención por favor-dijo con una palito apuntando-jerall Fernández – dijo tapándose la cara cuando lo pronuncio-entonces vio a erza y se acerco y le dijo-eres bonita-erza lo miro y quedo sorprendida y volvió la cara entre nerviosa y confundida.

El otro fue el que tenía la cara con heridas, se quedo mirando serio y atrás en el pizarrón se leía su nombre y era gajeel redfox, entonces empezó a dar pasos hacia el frente y las chicas se asustaron y movieron sus asientos para atrás ,entonces él se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Un adolecente yankee-dijo Levy sorprendida.

El último fue el chico de cabello rosa se inclino y dijo-soy Natsu dragneel-y se quedo callado y mirando hacia el frente.

Al fin una persona normal-dijo Lucy.

…..

**HORA DE ALMUERSO**

Jerall estaba arriba de una mesa escuchando algo y dijo-hora de almuerzo, ¿chicos están comiendo felizmente?, ¿qué es esto?-pregunto, porque nadie lo había escuchado-tu oye te estoy hablando-le dijo erza a jerall tocándolo con un palito-bájate de esa mesa, tienes que respetar las reglas-jerall se quedo mirándola y tomo el palito- otra vez viniste al lado mío- dijo jerall y se quedaron mirando.

Atención por favor –dijo sting llamando la atención de todos en el salón que estaban almorzando, entonces gray se acero y dijo-sentarse en circulo es irrespetuoso siéntense en fila.

¿Qué? –Dijeron las chicas-¿qué quiere decir?-pregunto juvia-solo digo que deberían estar en fila.

De verdad que es muy guapo-dijo juvia, y alguien se la llevo-¿Por qué?-pregunto Lucy y también se la llevaron, entonces todas las chicas fueron sacadas del salón.

…

Gajeel estaba en el patio tocándose una herida de la frente-yo-le dijo alguien y le lanzo una naranja y este la atrapo, la persona que se la tiro fue un señor pequeño ya viejo con bigote y de pelo blanco, que estaba en el techo y le dijo a gajeel-esa naranja esta dulce, genial no que esos chicos vengan a este liceo, ah, soy makarov, el jardinero, encantado-le dijo sonriendo, gajeel miro la naranja y se fue.

…..

Los otros nueve chicos estaban solos en la sala Natsu leía, gray les decía a los otros que se sentaran bien, laxus estaba en el celular, romeo, sting, rouge, leo, Elfman estaban mirando unos carteles que estaban arriba de la pizarra, jerall se acerco a la ventana que daba al pasillo, erza le pego un combo a la ventana, entonces jerall se salió de ahí.

Estaba muy emocionada con respecto a los chicos pero son unos estúpidos-dijo erza enfadada, sentándose en los escalones de su escuela al lado de sus compañeras-¿por qué escogieron a esos chicos?-le pregunto mira a las chicas moviendo a Lucy-pero gray-sama es maravilloso -dijo juvia con ojos de felicidad-no, no está bien-dijo Lucy-ellos nos toman el pelo.

Especialmente ese adolecente que parece yankee-dijo un poco temerosa Levy, juvia la empezó a abrazar-desde que llegaron ellos, la atmosfera de nuestra escuela podría cambiar -dijo miyuki

Mejor nos quejamos con la directora- dijo erza, todas las demás asintieron-si –dijo miyuki-no no-dijeron las demás moviendo la mano-¿Por qué?-pregunto miyuki, entonces se pusieron pensativas-¿quién debería ser la que le cuenta a la directora?-dijo juvia, entonces todas asintieron y se pararon a acepción de Lucy y todas apuntaron a Lucy y dijeron- Lucy.

Eh-dijo confundida Lucy-¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?-entonces todas dijeron al mismo tiempo y felices- porque tú eres la presidenta del curso-deberías reunir valor y decir que los manden devuelta -dijo lissana y todas asintieron-¿por qué debería reunir valor?-dijo Lucy, entones la pararon y le dieron un empujoncito y le dijeron-ve rápido-entonces lo único que pudo hacer Lucy fue asentir confundida y fue-lucha- le dijeron las chicas.

…..

En la sala los chicos todavía hacían lo de antes, entonces los 5 que estaban al frente del pizarrón viendo los carteles de arriba los empezaron a leer- ordenado, noble y bello-dijeron intrigados.

….

Lucy no pudo encontrar a la directora entonces empezó a hablar con charle-sensei.

Charle-sensei, estoy tratando de decirle que gray no puede estar un nivel tan bajo como el de nosotras-la profesora seguía caminado mientras es perseguida por Lucy- y aparentemente hay un yankee todo mal herido, permitiendo que ese tipo de estudiante vengan toda nuestra vida escolar será…-pero la profesora ya había avanzado mucho-profesora-le dijo gritando Lucy-solo es el primer día de escuela-dijo la profesora.

Por eso le digo no podemos congeniar-seguía diciendo Lucy.

Lucy, ya lo decidió la directora, no puedo hacer nada-entonces Lucy se desilusiono-profesora le queremos hacer unas preguntas –dijeron unas chicas-ya veo, voy para allá-entonces la profesora se fue con las estudiantes.

¿Qué será?-pregunto Lucy, se quedo unos segundos en el pasillo y siguió caminando.

Ahh que ha pasado-se escucho la voz de un señor-Ahh makarov-san no se que mas hacer-dijo mientras este estaba lijando unas tablas-si estas cansada, prueba diciendo esto-marakarov miro al cielo y dijo-la lija reduce nuestro tiempo de vida-Lucy lo miro confundida-¿Cuál lija?-pregunto, entonces el señor se acerco y le dijo –esta- mostrándole la lija-si estas cansada tu tiempo de vida puede disminuir, por ello debes aguantar…. De lo contrario envejecerás-le dijo makarov- eh ¿envejeceré?-entonces Lucy miro hacia los lado y hallo un espejo y se miro en él y lo que vio fue a una señora vieja riéndose-Ahh noooo-dijo Lucy y salió con el espejo corriendo, mientras makarov la quedaba mirando confundido.

…..

**Clases ed. física**

El profesor lili estaba siendo el árbitro del partido de basquetbol, lissana y yukino, cambiaban los puntos en el tablero, jerall estaba recostado en el piso apoyado en una pelota de basquetbol, Lucy caminaba mirándose a un espejo, viendo si se volvía vieja, gray estaba calentando arriba de un escenario (ejercitando los músculos), a su lado estaba laxus metido en su celular, gajeel estaba apoyado en una pared indiferente, Levy, mira, erza y juvia jugaban basquetbol, erza encesto la pelota y ganaron por 3 puntos contra Elfman, romeo, sting y roigue. miyuki, Wendy ,laki, kinana, cana, evergreen, Aries junto con loke apoyaban a sus respetivos equipos, mientras Natsu leía un libro.

Terminaron la clase de ed. física y las chicas se empezaron a arreglar y a cambiar en la sala.

¿Quién tiene lápiz labial rojo?-pregunto cana-aquí -respondió kinana-Ahh-dijo erza porque todas se empujaban y se estaban viendo en un espejo muy pequeño.

Yo no quiero que se queden los chicos-dijo mira-de todas maneras no podremos encontrar novio si no nos arreglamos -dijo miyuki-cierto-respondió evergreen.

Por eso debemos proteger nuestra imagen – dijo erza-creen que podremos conservar las distancias con ellos –dijo juvia

No quiero su mismo aire, no con ese tipo de chicos-dijo evergreen

No es bueno, pero no podemos hacer que se vallan-dijo Wendy, entonces de repente se abre la puerta de la sala y deja entran a los chicos, y se tropiensan y se caen todos en el piso y cuando las chicas se dan vueltas los ven como posando, y loke toca dos chan con la guitarra, las chicas quedan mirando sorprendidas y de repente.

Ehhhh-gritan ellas y le empiezan a tirar todo lo que estaba a su paso a los chicos, los chicos salen arrancando.

Entonces cambiémoslos-dijo miyuki-convirtamos a esos chicos en nuestros príncipes soñados-dijo imaginando a un príncipe.

Un príncipe… que atractivo –dijo imaginándose a gray vestido de uno.

Inteligente y educado -dijo mira imaginándose a un príncipe que en su corona tenia la inicial L.

Cosas del amor –dice erza pensando en jerall

¿Cambiarlos?-dijo Levy-pero… ¿cómo lo haremos?-dijo Lucy-entonces miyuki se llevo sus manos al pecho y dijo-tenemos que ayudarlos a cambiar.

Bueno es mejor que ignorarlos –respondió erza-parece que tenemos un objetivo- dijo mira todas asintieron-tu qué opinas presidenta-pregunto miyuki a Lucy-¿eh? Me preguntan ¿a mí?-dijo un poco confundida.

…..

Después todas se sentaron y la presidenta se gano al frente de ellas rascando la cabeza para decir eso.

Pues ¿Qué puedo decir?-dijo Lucy- ¿el plan para convertir a los chicos en príncipes? Levanten la mano quien quiere unirse –entonces todas levantaron la mano-¿de verdad van a hacerlo? -pregunto Lucy.

Vamos a decidirlo así -dijo miyuki, entonces Lucy recordó la lija y dijo-de acuerdo-dijo poniendo sus manos en puño y decir den los mejor, las chicas se pararon de sus asientos y empezaron a celebrar.

¿Pero el nombre plan para convertir a los príncipes no está muy pasado de moda?-pregunto mira-ah-dijo Lucy.

…

Lucy se fue a la azotea para poder pensar-muy pasado de moda –dijo-¿no es el plan lo suficiente mente bueno?- entones cerró los ojos, pero escucho un ruido y los abrió-presidenta-dijeron juvia, levy, mira, y erza que la estaban mirando.

Despierta y ven- le dijo erza a Lucy la llevo al borde del techo, junto con Levy, mira y juvia** (ese techo donde siempre duermen el que arriba de la azotea.)**

Entonces, lissana, Wendy, Aries, evergreen, yukino estaban abajo en el suelo de la azotea miyuki estaba al frente de ellas y kinana y laki trajeron a todos los chicos a la azotea donde estaban.

Entonces miyuki se acerco a ellos y le dijo-chicos la presidenta de curso tiene algo que decirles-entonces apunto hacia el techo de la azotea donde estaban Lucy, mira, erza, juvia, y Levy- ehhhh ¿Por qué yo?-dijo Lucy.

Buenas -dijo Lucy y se dio cuenta de que los chicos estaban mirando hacia arriba y podrían verle la ropa interior y dijo – ¿donde están mirando?-y se empezó a cubrir como las otras chicas que estaban al lado de ella.

Entonces las chicas se bajaron del techo de la azotea y se fueron al piso de la azotea donde estaban los chicos y las demás compañeras, todas se ganaron atrás de Lucy mientras ella explicaba-chicos, ahora tenemos momentos difíciles con ustedes- dijo amarrándose el pelo en una coleta-no podemos comunicarnos al 100% los unos a los otros-entonces los chicos no las pescaron y se dieron la vuelta y se iban de la azotea caminando tranquilamente-esperen -grito Lucy, entonces pararon y se volvieron hacia ellas.

Si fuesen más normales o algo mejor de lo normal, podríamos ser amigos-dijo Lucy-¿Qué intentas decir?-dijo gray.

Es por eso que trato de utilizar nuestro grupo para convertirlos en príncipes-dijo Lucy-el nombre es…-y se quedo callada confundiendo a los chicos-cual debería ser el nombre-dijo golpeando su cabeza tratando de pensar, entonces la chicas gritan-producción de príncipes-felices asiendo una pose y Levy saca un pequeño cartel donde hay un dibujo sobre un príncipe, entonces los chicos las miran confundidos y Lucy le pregunta a las chicas-¿es lo suficientemente bueno?-y las chicas responden que moviendo su cabeza.

Entonces voltea haber a los chicos de nuevo y se queda mirando a Natsu y se pregunta – ¿qué quiere decir esa expresión?-tan serio y ido que se ve.

Entonces Natsu piensa- esto es muy aburrido, si me involucro solo sería una pérdida de tiempo-mientras mira a Lucy con una cara que o dice nada.

Entonces las chicas comienzan a celebrar atrás….

* * *

Espero que les guste el primer capítulo, el próximo capítulo se sabrá que chica estará produciendo a los chicos: D

Se despide

Hiro- No- Scarlet

Comenten quiero saber su opinión.

Reviews?


	3. capitulo 2 : comienza la producción

Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de producción de príncipes.

* * *

….. Cambios de escena

Pov (pensamientos del personaje)

() Cuando quiera decir algo

Osu: es una forma de decir buenos días, pero se ocupa para pelear

* * *

Presentación

Lucy pov

Hola Lucy al habla, nosotras las chicas de la clase 2-A les dimos la bienvenida a los chicos en nuestra sala. Vinieron 10 chicos que pasaron el examen pero estos chicos son...

Aquí hay tres de ellos y son muy extraños.

Osu, es de hombres ser fuerte –dijo Elfman, mientras Romeo tomaba unas fotos y Loke tocaba su guitarra y hacían poses extrañas.

….

Aquí hay dos gemelos pero sus personalidades son completamente diferentes-mientras rouge cosía la ropa, sting tiraba unos papeles y hacia poses

…

Aquí hay un chico con problemas de comunicación-laxus estaba en el celular mientras trataba de hacer alguna conexión con un candado- Ahh, estas serrado, a lo mejor puedes abrirte-le decía laxus al candado.

…..

La apariencia de este chico parece estar bien, pero su personalidad es problemática- gray se abrió la camisa y dijo- Hey, soy gray fullbuster.

….

Hay un chico que se ve igual a los yakusas del bajo mundo, da miedo- y gajeel miro con cara de asesino.

…

Hay un chico que siempre esta relajado-entonces aparece jerall buscando algo en la azotea.

…..

Y por ultimo hay un chico demasiado, tranquilo- Natsu estaba muy concentrado leyendo un libro- es un chico que realmente no habla mucho, así que usaremos nuestras manos para cambiarlos.

* * *

Anteriormente:

_Es por eso que trato de utilizar nuestro grupo para convertirlos en príncipes-dijo Lucy-el nombre es…-y se quedo callada confundiendo a los chicos-cual debería ser el nombre-dijo golpeando su cabeza tratando de pensar, entonces la chicas gritan-producción de príncipes-felices asiendo una pose y Levy saca un pequeño cartel donde hay un dibujo sobre un príncipe, entonces los chicos las miran confundidos y Lucy le pregunta a las chicas-¿es lo suficientemente bueno?-y las chicas responden que moviendo su cabeza._

_Entonces voltea haber a los chicos de nuevo y se queda mirando a Natsu y se pregunta – ¿qué quiere decir esa expresión?-tan serio y ido que se ve._

_Entonces Natsu piensa- esto es muy aburrido, si me involucro solo sería una pérdida de tiempo-mientras mira a Lucy con una cara que o dice nada._

_Entonces las chicas comienzan a celebrar atrás…._

* * *

Capitulo 2: el comienza la producción

Oye, ¿por qué deciden las cosas por ustedes mismas?-dijo sting acercándose a Lucy- si, cual es su problema- pregunto loke también acercándose a ella junto con Elfman.

Si, no es de hombres hacer eso- dijo Elfman-eres extraño -le dijo Lucy, Romeo se acerco a ellos y dijo- yo no lo necesito-un poco tímido.

Yo tampoco- dijo rouge y se puso al lado de sting-así las chicas nunca los querrán, nunca-les dijo Lucy.

Juvia quiere decir algo- dijo acercándose a Lucy – ¿qué cosa juvia?- le pregunto Lucy- juvia quiere ser la que produzca a gray-sama-dijo contenta la chica y se fue al lado de gray.

Nosotras también- dijeron todas las otras chicas a acepción de Lucy, Levy, erza y miyuki.

Entonces las chicas empezaron a rodear a gray, entonces juvia intentaba protegerlo y decirles a las chicas- no, se acerquen rivales de amores.

Aunque que la personalidad de gray es extraña, su apariencia es muy atractiva -dijo erza acercándose a Lucy.

¿Puede que todas intenten cambiar su personalidad y tratar de convertirlo en su novio?-dijo Levy acercándose a Lucy junto con miyuki-¿que están pensando?-dijo erza- piensan que esto es un juego –dijo Lucy- y les parece divertida las reacciones de juvia-entonces las otras chicas asienten.

Entonces gray empezó a apuntar con un dedo a la chicas hasta llegar a juvia y le dijo-¿y qué hay de ti?- entonces juvia grito –si- y se fue a agarrar el brazo de gray.

Así que los dos están de acuerdo a que juvia le produzca- dijo Lucy.

Ahh-dijo jerall-¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿Que ha sido de ellos?- pregunto sorprendido cerca de la reja del techo de la azotea- Hey, ¿por qué no los detuviste?-le dijo erza a jerall acercándose a él y empujarlo enojada contra las rejas-perdón- dijo jerall.

Todos bajaron de la azotea y las chicas empezaron a capturar a los chicos que habían salido arrancando antes.

Rome, Elfman, sting, rouge y loke se fueron arrancando hacia las puertas del liceo pero Wendy, evergreen, lissana, yukino y Aries, los detuvieron y cada una empezó a detener a un chico.

….

Wendy perseguía a romeo y ella lo alcanzo a tomar del brazo antes de que el callera, entonces Wendy lo miro y le dijo sonriente-te atrape- y se lo llevo donde estaban las demás chicas.

…..

Evergreen iba con una red persiguiendo a Elfman, este paro a descasar y evergreen lo capturo con la red-eso no es de hombre atacar por la espalda- dijo Elfman – yo no soy hombre –diciendo eso molesta y se lo llevo.

….

Aries iba tratando de pillar a loke pero no lo podía alcanzar, entonces ella tropieza, pero loke la alcanza a agarrar por la cintura- lo... Lo siento-dijo Aries un poco tímida-ten mas cuidado- le dijo loke ya separándola del agarre- lo siento, pero te tengo que llevar, lo siento-entonces Aries tomo a loke y se lo llevo.

…..

Rouge estaba escapando de yukino, pero se le cayó unos de los hilos con los que estaba cosiendo, entonces yukino le dijo- aquí tienes-sonriendo, entonces cuando rouge lo iba a tomar yukino lo agarro y le dijo- te agarre, ahora ven conmigo, si quieres que te devuelta el hilo-entonces rouge asintió y se fueron.

…

Lissana perseguía a sting que corría, este tratando de escapar se subió arriba de un árbol y lissana le dijo- baja, te tengo que llevar con los otros –mientras ella trataba de trepar también el árbol, esta piso mal y se fue de espaldas al piso entonces sting la atrapo y cayeron los dos al suelo, el amortiguando la caída de ella,entonces sting le pregunto- ¿estás bien?-lissana en cambio se avergonzó y le grito-crees que estoy bien si por tu culpa casi me mato, idiota-entonces los dos se pararon del piso y lissana se lo llevo.

….

Levy iba por el patio tratando de encontrar a algún chico entonces escucho una voz – Hey-ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que en el techo de la bodega estaba gajeel, entonces gajeel le lanzo una naranja y esta la atrapo, ella le quedo mirando confundida.

…

Ya casi todas las chicas, junto con los chicos estaban en la clase 2-A entonces se abrió la puerta y vieron entrar a mira que tenia a laxus agarrado de la manga y ella dijo-perdón por la tardanza, vamos-le dijo a laxus llevándolo a sentarlo al lado de ella.

Entonces miyuki pego una fotos de los chicos en la pizarra y abajo la foto de las chicas que lo iban a producir-ahora es el destino-dijo miyuki- Ahh-dijeron confundidas sus compañeras-¿a qué te refieres?- dijo erza-¿Por qué? –pregunto mira que se sentaba casi al fondo, como Lucy estaba atrás empezó a caminar hacia el pizarrón y dijo-el chico que está sentada al lado de vosotras, es su adversario del destino-llegando al pizarrón y mirándolas – ¿entendieron?-mientras miyuki al lado de ella aplaudía-¿Cuál es el problema?-preguntaron las chicas-desde ahora las que producirán se sentaran al lado de los chicos que producen- decía Lucy.

Gray fullbuster es responsabilidad de juvia-mientras Lucy decía esto juvia le pinchaba los cachetes a gray con su dedo y este miraba indiferente hacia otro lado.

Leo loke es responsabilidad de Aries-loke estaba tocando la guitarra en su puesto mientras al lado Aries lo miraba confundida.

Sting euclinne lo será de lissana-sting estaba jugando con unos papeles en su mesa entonces lissana los agarra y se los tira en la cara.

Romeo conbolt lo será de Wendy-romeo agarro la cámara y empezó a tomar fotos, entonces Wendy puso su mano sobre la cámara y lo detuvo.

Elfman Storner lo será de evergreen-Elfman le extendió la mano a su compañera de banco pero esta lo miro, y se volvió hacia otro lado.

Rouge cheney lo será de yukino- rouge estaba cosiendo mientras yukino estaba viendo que tan concentrado hacia eso.

Jerall Fernández lo será de erza- erza estaba ejercitando uno de sus brazos con una pesa, mientras jerall estaba pinchándola con un palito, entonces erza le pego un manotazo con su brazo libre a jerall en la cara y este mientras se sobaba la nariz.

Laxus dreyar lo será de mira- laxus estaba jugando con su celular mientras mira lo miraba sorprendida y esta le pega un codazo en las costillas a laxus.

Gajeel redfox lo será de Levy –Levy estaba sentada sola y al lado en el puesto de gajeel había una pequeña botellita que traía puesta una mini ropa del uniforme de los hombres y la imagen pegada de la cara de gajeel en la tapa, ya que él no estaba.

Entonces Natsu dragneel será de….-y Lucy miro la imagen y abajo el no tenia compañera quien le produjera y sobraban 5 imágenes que eran las de laki, kinana, cana, miyuki y la de ella-Ahh, eso quiere decir…. Etto Natsu…-dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu que estaba sentado solo, entonces Lucy miro a miyuki que estaba al lado de ella y esta con una sonrisa dijo- yo seré la responsable-entonces se puso al frente de Natsu y le dijo- yo sugerí la idea, tengo que ayudar.

De repente apareció jerall y le dijo a Natsu –eres afortunado- después llego Elfman y gray, Elfman le dijo-te admiro, eso sí es ser hombre-miyuki hizo una pose y gray le dijo-tu pose está bien –chasqueando los dedos.

los chicos volvieron a sus puestos y miyuki se sentó al lado de Natsu, y Lucy dijo- Natsu dragneel lo será de miyuki- entonces Lucy puso la imagen debajo de la foto de Natsu y saco las fotos de laki, kinana, cana y la de ella, pero se quedo mirando su imagen unos segundos, sonrió y dijo-está bien-y se volvió a decirles a sus compañeros-así que den lo mejor, para convertir a estos chicos en príncipes-juvia y miyuki respondieron muy entusiasmadas-hai-mientras las otras solo asintieron.

Entonces yo me sentare con cana y kinana con laki ¿están de acuerdo?-les dijo Lucy peguntándole a las nombrada–claro Lucy- dijo cana con una botella de alcohol en la mano- para nosotras no hay problema ¿cierto laki?-sentada al lado de su hermana-después de todo somos hermanas –dijeron sonriendo.

Natsu se paró de su asiento y agarro su mochila y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero Lucy se puso al frente de él y le dijo-espera un momento ¿Por qué te marchas?-Natsu siguió metiendo sus cosas a la mochila y dijo-me voy, esto no es asunto mío- levantando la vista y mirándola a la cara-¿Cómo que te vas?-pregunto Lucy cruzando los brazos- no estoy interesado en ser tu príncipe perfecto –le respondió Natsu-que productor… que idea más tonta, no cambiare de decisión me voy- y se fue de la sala de clases, Lucy se quedo mirando como Natsu se iba y miyuki dijo-creo que tiene que licuar su corazón.

…

Las chicas cada una se fue a ayudar a al chico que tenían que arreglar.

Wendy y romeo estaban en el gimnasio de ed. Física y Wendy le empezaba a explicar-no tienes que usar ese tipo de peinado, tampoco comportarte tan tímido-mientras Wendy decía eso le desordeno el pelo a romeo y este solo mantenía la cabeza baja.

….

Yukino y rouge estaban sentados en el patio de la escuela-podrías cambiar tu hobbies, no todo el tiempo tienes que estar cosiendo-le decía yukino a un rouge que estaba cosiendo.

…..

Sting y lissana iban caminando por el pasillo entonces, sting tiro papeles y lissana le dijo- ¿sabes? Eres verdaderamente un papel sobrante.

…

Aries y loke estaban sentados en unas bancas del patio, loke empezó a tocar la guitarra y de repente saco una armónica y comenzó a tocarla- lo siento pero nadie toca la armónica hoy en día-le dijo aries a loke.

…

Evergreen y Elfman estaban sentados en unas escaleras- osu, es de hombres- dijo Elfman asiendo una pose de fuerza- te dije que no digas osu, di buenos días, no seas machista- dijo evergreen mientras lo retaba y le pegaba con un abanico que andaba trayendo.

….

Gray iba caminando mientras juvia lo perseguía- espere a juvia- dijo esta, haciendo parar a gray - soy juvia encantada de conocerlo gray-sama –dijo feliz la chica-me voy- dijo gray y se marcho- ¿parece que es tímido?-dijo juvia – es tan lindo.

…

Levy estaba tratando de encontrar a gajeel y lo encontró en los casilleros, gajeel saco una naranja de su casillero y después se giro y vio a Levy que se venía acercando temerosa , gajeel paso por al lado de ella y le lanzo una naranja que Levy atrapo, gajeel se fue y Levy se arrodillo y dijo- gajeel… realmente no puedo da miedo- dijo triste sosteniendo la naranja.

…

Erza iba persiguiendo a jerall y le dijo-¿no puedes ser un poco normal?-entonces jerall paro y se giro y le dijo a erza-conociendo tu actitud, que estés viva es un milagro- dijo bromeando jerall-Ahh- dijo erza gritando-nose que puedo arreglar de ti- entonces jerall se acerco a ella y dijo- Ahh, no, no, no, no hay problema, chao- le dijo jerall despidiéndose de erza-no tengo manera alguna para enseñarte-dijo erza.

…

Mira perseguía a laxus que iba muy rápido bajando por las escaleras, de repente laxus para y empieza a escribir en su celular y después sigue corriendo y dobla en una esquina del edificio del liceo mira estaba a punto de doblar la esquina cuando algo aparece al frente de su cara y era el celular de laxus que tenia escrito- hola, por favor cámbiame al chico que te guste –entonces mira lo quedó viendo confundida y después dijo-viendo el sms puedo ver que difiere de tu carácter- laxus la miro y mira dijo- hola, ¿hola?- pero laxus no respondía.

…

Todos los chicos estaban afuera de la sala 2-A, ya que las chicas estaban asiendo una reunión sobre la producción de príncipes.

Romeo estaba parado en un escalón de la escalera que está al frente de la sala, tomando fotos, gray estaba sentado un escalón más abajo, en el escalón de más abajo estaba jerall con una pose de aburrido y a su lado apoyado en la pared estaba Natsu leyendo- ¿qué está pasando?-dijo jerall ya aburrido de esperar y acercarse a la ventana de su salón que da al pasillo, donde ahí estaban Elfman, loke, sting, rouge, y laxus este ultimo estaba metido en su celular-Hey chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?**( me acorde de phineas y ferd xD)**-les dijo jerall ganándose atrás de ellos y apoyándose en ellos.

Los chicos estaban tratando de ver por la cortina que estaba abierta.

_**Adentro de la sala**_

Hey Lucy- decían todas las chicas, acorralándola adonde la ventana por la que veían los chicos- esperad aunque habléis al mismo tiempo...-le dijo Lucy a sus compañeras- pero quiero hablar donde no estén los chicos viendo-le dijo erza a Lucy cerrando las cortinas-¿Por qué no tenemos una sala especial?-pregunto erza- si, no tenemos- dijeron las chicas acorralando mas a Lucy- está bien-dijo Lucy-vale lo entiendo esperad un momento-entonces Lucy salió de la sala y empujo a los chicos que estaban tratando de ver y se fue corriendo a buscar a makarov .

…..

Lucy y makarov iban conversando en dirección a una sala-makarov-san, perdón por la molestias-dijo Lucy inclinándose-no te preocupes de todos modos esa sala esta vacía y nadie la ocupa-llegaron a una sala makarov puso las llaves y la abrió, la sala estaba toda sucia y llena de polvo por todas partes, makarov prende las luces y Lucy dije- cof cof **(esta tosiendo) **el polvo está en todas partes-tapándose la cara y makarov le dice- a estado cerrada por 5 años-entonces empiezan a mirar para ver por cual parte empezar a limpiar y Lucy se da cuenta de algo y dice – ara-porque hay alguien apoyado en la ventana.

Hey ¿Quién eres?-pregunta makarov, y la persona mira y era Natsu que estaba leyendo- ah –dijo Lucy al darse cuenta que era Natsu-¿Qué haces ahí?-entonces Natsu la miro y le dijo- ya lo sabes-y cerro su libro y se empezó a acercar a makarov y Lucy-¿siempre te escondes aquí?-pregunto makarov-excepto aquí, no hay lugar que pueda tranquilizarme-les dijo Natsu.

Oye parece que ya había gente aquí-le dice makarov a Lucy-si ¿tiene otras salas desocupadas?-pregunto la chica- mmm, no lose – respondió makarov, entonces Natsu se empezó a ir de la sala- espera-le dijo Lucy- ¿qué quieres?- respondió Natsu.

Me iré y buscare otro lugar –dijo Lucy mirándolo de frente, mientras makarov estaba limpiando el cuarto-ya no hay ¿verdad?- le pregunto Natsu a makarov- no lose-le respondió –no puedo estar en lugares que conozca la gente, no puedo tranquilizarme, así que ya no estaré aquí-le dijo Natsu y se empezar a girar para irse pero Lucy le dice –pero...-entonces Natsu se vuelve a girar para verla a la cara y le dice- no vendré mas, fin de la conversación-y se fue y dejo a Lucy y makarov en la sala.

¿Empecemos a limpiar?- le dice makarov a Lucy-hai-responde ella, la sala después de limpiarla quedo con una mesa blanca para 8 personas, al lado había un sillón rojo, y cuatro sillones pequeño de color azul, la pieza era blanca, y tenía un pizarrón, y un ventanal grande en el fondo.

Wau, quedo como nueva-dijo makarov-hai es todo gracias a usted, makarov-san -no es nada-dio respondiéndole.

….

_**Al día siguiente**_

Los alumnos entraron a la clase y a la primera hora les tocaba con happy- sensei, todos se sentaron con las parejas acordadas el día anterior.

Por favor den vuelta la página hasta la 26- decía happy-sensei.

Nose si estos chicos son más sociables que los otros, pero se ve que las chicas pueden hablar con los chicos fácilmente, van avanzando y así podrán lograr empezar a convencer a los chicos, para que se produzcan-pensó Lucy.

Lucy empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

Aries estaba acomodándole el pañuelo del terno a loke, un poco avergonzada- Ahh, gracias- le dijo loke a Aries- d… de nada, es que se iba a caer-le dijo sonriente y avergonzada Aries a loke.

Sting estaba escribiendo la tarea, pero lissana vio el cuaderno se lo quito y lo empezó a retar porque estaba todo mal-esto, no se ase así- le decía lissana a sting con una cara de molestia-claro, pero entonces como se hace-le dijo sting a lissana – así, mira-le seguía diciendo lissana a sting.

Elfman se puso unos lentes de sol y evergreen, se los quito – Hey no puedes estar con lentes en clase –retaba evergreen Elfman y le pegaba con un abanico- eso no es de hombres evergreen –le decía Elfman –que no soy hombre –le volvía a retar.

Rouge empezó a jugar con el lápiz y se le soltó y le llego en la cabeza, yukino se empezó a reír y rouge también junto con ella-¿estas bien?-decía yukino entre risas- si, si lo estoy-también respondía entre risa rouge-me podrías enseñar –le dijo yukino a rouge –mm, claro- le dijo rouge y le empezó a enseñar como girar el lápiz con los dedos.

Wendy estaba asiendo la tarea al igual que romeo, Wendy le toco el hombro a romeo y le pregunto-¿me prestas una goma por favor?-entonces romeo la miro y le respondió- claro, toma-y le paso su goma.

Aunque algunos chicos siguen igual, y ni siquiera establecen conversación con sus productoras-pensó Lucy y volvió a mirar hacia su alrededor.

Juvia miraba contenta como gray hacia su tarea, en cambio gray estaba concentrado en la tarea e ignoraba las miradas de amor de su compañera.

Laxus se movía el pelo, estaba mirando muy concentrado su celular, mientras mira lo veía con una cara muy difícil de descifrar.

Jerall tenía la boca en forma de pato y se estaba acercando a la cara erza, erza puso su mano en forma de puño y le volvió la cara a jerall hacia el otro lado, entonces jerall volvió denuevo su cara y se quedo mirando a erza con cara de pato.

Miyuki estaba muy concentrada en la tarea, Natsu estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia al frente.

Levy estaba concentrada en su tarea pero volteo la cabeza para ver a su compañero, pero no estaba, en cambio estaba la botellita con el uniformo escolar y la foto de la cara de gajeel en la cara.

El profesor empezó a explicar algo sobre la tarea y dijo algo erróneo y Natsu le corrigió, todos quedaron viendo a Natsu, como decía el verdadero significado de algo.

Gracias Natsu-dijo happy-sensei, el profesor siguió explicando y Lucy se quedo mirando a Natsu.

…

Todas las chicas del 2-A se estaban tomando una foto grupal, y Lucy tenía un cartel que decía producción de príncipes.

Las chicas entraron a la sala que le pidió Lucy a makarov, que ahora esta renovada, las chicas se acomodaron y Lucy se gano al lado del pizarrón, y empezó a decir-ahora, comenzaremos con la primera reunión de producción de príncipes.

Yai-dijeron todas con Lucy y empezaron a aplaudir.

Debo informarles que ya 5 chicas pueden hablar fácilmente con sus respectivas parejas que deben producir-dijo Lucy, las chicas nombradas sonrieron, en la pizarra aparecía la foto de los 5 chicos y debajo de ellos las fotos de las 5 chicas.

Pero todavía hay otros 5 chicos que ni establecen conversación con sus productoras-decía Lucy, aparecía las fotos de los 5 chicos hacia abajo y al lado de ellos, la de las chicas que los producen, las 5 chicas agacharon la cabeza desanimadas.

Puede que sea difícil establecer una buena conversación con ellos-dijo Lucy -Chicas les voy a hablar sobre la estrategia para que los chicos se empiecen a interesar en cambiar.

Ehhhh, enserio-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo acercándose a Lucy, a acepción de kinana, laki y cana que estaban sentadas en el sillón, las otras chicas empezaron a hacerles puras preguntas a Lucy-esperen, esperen, no me hablen al mismo tiempo- entonces denuevo las chicas empezaron todas juntas a preguntar, entonces Lucy miro una hoja que estaba en la pared y fue a buscarla.

Agarro la hoja y la miro contenta- ¿Qué es eso?- le pregunto cana a Lucy, mientras bebía una botella de alcohol-eso es-dijo Lucy mirando la hoja-¿Qué es?-pregunto kinana-sí ¿qué es Lucy?-le pregunto laki.

Vamos a hacer un sistema de clasificación-dijo Lucy feliz, entonces todas las chicas se acercaron a ella-¿clasificación?-preguntaron todas-cada semana realizaremos una inspección a los príncipes y los clasificaremos-les iba diciendo Lucy- así les incentivaremos a que sean competitivos y quieran cambiar, entonces si ellos antes no estaban interesados, deberían tenerlo ahora, nosotras trabajaremos duro también-les decía Lucy a las chicas y estas asintieron.

Parece interesante-dijo miyuki- estoy de acuerdo-también hablando erza-juvia cree que es genial la idea-dijo juvia feliz.

Gracias líder de la producción-le dijo mira a Lucy- ¿eh? ¿Líder de la producción yo?-pregunto Lucy-tú eres la líder de la producción asignada -le dijo lissana.

Entonces vamos a hacer la caja de votos y votaremos mañana-les dijo Lucy a las chicas.

….

_**Al día siguiente**_

Lucy iba corriendo por la vereda para ir al liceo, con una caja para votos en las manos, entonces se para antes de cruzar a calle porque el semáforo cambio a rojo, al lado de ella estaba Natsu leyendo, también esperando a que el semáforo cambiara.

Lucy giro su cabeza hacia el lado y se quedo viendo a Natsu, el saco la vista de su lectura y vio a Lucy y después volvió a poner sus ojos en su libro, Lucy volvió la cara y se quedo mirando hacia el frente y pensó- 1 metro es la distancia entre tú y yo, pero nunca sientes mi corazón.

…..

**En el salón 2-A**

Todos estaban en la sala e iban a empezar la votación para la clasificación, solo las chicas votaban.

Ahora, empezaremos la votación para la clasificación del príncipe-decía Lucy, primero voto lissana, después kinana, laki, cana, mira, hasta que votaron todas las chicas del 2-A.

Ya tenemos todos los votos -dijo Lucy-entonces vamos a leer los votos-Lucy saco todos los papeles de la caja y los empezó a contar con las chicas.

Gray, Elfman, loke, gray-iba diciendo Lucy mientras leía los papeles.

Después de terminar de contar los votos, Lucy los miro y dijo-ahora presentaremos el ranking de los príncipes- Lucy puso un cartel donde estaban las imágenes de los chicos hacia abajo, al lado derecho de las imágenes aparecían cuantos votos tuvo cada chico, y al lado izquierdo el lugar que sacaron.

En el quinto lugar con 0 votos esta, jerall Fernández-decía Lucy diciendo los resultados-enserio, no me lo creo-decía jerall quejándose- también esta, laxus dreyar y Natsu dragneel-decía Lucy, mientras el primero se arreglaba los lentes, y el segundo miraba indiferente.

Los cuartos con 1 voto son gajeel redfox, sting euclinne, rouge cheney y Elfman Storner-seguía diciendo Lucy, mientras se veía al muñequito que tenían por gajeel ya que él no estaba, sting y rouge se miraron y asintieron con una media sonrisa y Elfman miraba los resultados intrigado.

En el tercer lugar con 2 votos romeo conbolt-hablaba la rubia, romeo se veía interesado en su resultado-en segundo lugar con 3 votos esta leo loke-loke se veía feliz y dijo-genial.

Y en primer lugar con cinco votos esta gray fullbuster-terminando de dar los resultados Lucy-por supuesto –decía gray arrogantemente.

La profesora charle y el profesor happy estaban atrás viendo lo que hacían los chicos, entonces se le acerco erza y les entrego una hoja con su imagen a happy-sensei -sin clasificar –decía happy sensei poniéndose triste-¿querías competir?- le pregunto charle–sensei a happy.

Si, gray-sama saco el primer lugar-decía contenta juvia, entonces Lucy se fue acercando a Levy y le pregunto- ¿el voto que recibió gajeel fue tuyo, no Levy?- Levy asintió y le dijo- sí, pero nose porque no vino.

¿El no vino hoy?-pregunto Lucy-si- le respondió Levy, y Lucy le dijo-ahí hay tres personas que parecen ser lindos- le dijo Lucy a Levy, refiriéndose a laxus que se estaba rascando el cuello, jerall que jugaba con su cabello y Natsu que leía.

Si –dijo Levy.

…..

Las clases terminaron y ya todos se iban, Natsu estaba en la azotea mirando como todos sus compañeros se iban y pensó- si es para encontrarse, para ser seguidos por la gente ¿Qué pasara?-entonces se quedo viendo a Lucy como se iba con sus amigas y pensó- lo importante es proteger mi mundo- y se quedo mirando el cielo.

* * *

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo de producción de príncipes espero que les guste y en el próximo capítulo voy a empezar a producir a un chico y les pregunto a quien quieren que primero cambie.

Pero no voy a cambiar a, laxus, jerall, Natsu, gray, gajeel todavía porque a ellos los voy a dejar para el final.

* * *

Así que entre sting, rouge, romeo, Elfman o loke a cuál de ellos quieren que produzca primero, comenten por favor para saber c:

Se despide

Hiro- no- Scarlet

Reviews?


	4. capítulo 3: me haces querer cambiar

Hola, cuánto tiempo. Perdón por no actualizar y subir este capítulo antes, porque primero me llevaron a Marte (donde mi tía), después me raptaron los ovnis (mi familia me quito el computador), y por último se me ocurrieron ideas para otros fic, fui a cantar y ayudar a una beneficencia para una niña enferma y después caí al hospital (me tenían con suero y no podía hacer nada(se me había reventado una vena de un brazo) pero ahora estoy mejor c: ) recién volví a mi house a sí que sin más preámbulos.

* * *

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 3 de producción de príncipes, espero que les guste :D

… cambios de escenas

Pov (pensamientos del personaje)

() Mis opiniones

* * *

**Presentación**

HOLA al habla Lucy, nosotras las chicas del salón 2-A decidimos, producir a los nuevos chicos, 10 chicas se harán cargo de los 10 chicos y ahora su deber es producirlos.

…

Miyuki va a producir a Natsu, aunque no ha progresado nada y ni siquiera hablan- mientras Natsu veía el cielo, miyuki estaba conversando con las chicas.

….

Erza tiene que producir a jerall, aunque ellos son mas de acción que de palabras- se veía a jerall que estaba escribiendo y se le cayó un lápiz junto pasaba erza cuando él se agachaba, erza lo miro y se avergonzó y lo salió persiguiendo.

….

Mira tiene que producir a laxus, aunque no tienen mucha comunicación que digamos-Mira estaba mirando a laxus y este solo estaba apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados viendo su celular.

...

levy tendrá que producir a gajeel, aunque no ha avanzado en nada porque el casi nunca esta- levy estaba conversando con a chicas y gajeel bueno de el solo el estaba el muñequito que habian creado por el.

….

Juvia tendrá que producir a gray, aunque hay mucho apoyo de una parte, la otra no está muy interesada-juvia estaba siguiendo a gray e iba al lado del pero gray en cambio no la notaba.

….

Lissana tiene que producir a sting, aunque son comunicativos siempre terminan peleando-lissana estaba le estaba diciendo algo a sting, pero de pronto el lanzo unos papeles y empezaron a discutir.

…..

Aries tendrá que producir a loke, aunque se llevan bien la timidez de una parte impide progresar- se veía a loke caminando con Aries, aunque no hablaban mucho.

….

Wendy tendrá que producir a romeo, aunque se comuniquen bien, no conversan muy seguido- se veía a Wendy conversando con las chicas mientras miraba a romeo.

….

Evergreen tiene que producir a Elfman, aunque ellos hablen, siempre una parte termina perjudicada- se veía a Elfman diciendo "otoko" esto "otoko" aquello mientras evergreen lo retaba y le pegaba con un abanico.

…..

Yukino tendrá que producir a rouge, aunque ellos hablen, no han progresado mucho- yukino estaba caminando cuando ve a rouge y lo saluda.

…

Así que las chicas tendrán que producirlos y cambiarlos, les dejo un dicho para la primera pareja.

"al revés te lo digo para que me entiendas"

**Anteriormente**

_Las clases terminaron y ya todos se iban, Natsu estaba en la azotea mirando como todos sus compañeros se iban y pensó- si es para encontrarse, para ser seguidos por la gente ¿Qué pasara?-entonces se quedo viendo a Lucy como se iba con sus amigas y pensó- lo importante es proteger mi mundo- y se quedo mirando el cielo._

Capitulo 3: me haces querer cambiar.

Lucy iba como todas las mañanas hacia el instituto, cuando ve ha Natsu esperando que cambie el semáforo para cruzar la calle, ella muy alegre va hacia Natsu y le dice sonriente- hola, Natsu – el chico la miro y solo le respondió- hola- después volvió su vista al frente y cruzo la calle.

Lucy pensó- me saludo- no se percato de que ya había cambiado el semáforo y Natsu ya había cruzado **(despistada xD) **– espera...- junto cuando ella iba a cruzar el semáforo cambio y el chico ya se había ido.

….

Hola chicas- dijo Lucy llegando a la Sala y saludando a sus amigas- hola lu-chan, hola Lucy- dijeron Levy, juvia, y las otras chicas que ya estaban en el salón Lucy dejo su mochila en su asiento, se asomo a la ventana que daba hacia la entrada del colegio y se dio cuenta de algo- chicas miren- les dijo Lucy a sus amigas-¿qué cosa Lucy?- le pregunto erza acercándose a la ventana junto con las demás chicas- miren hacia la entrada- dijo Lucy- ¿qué hay ahí?- pregunto miyuki.

Te refieres a los chicos que vienen llegando – le dijo mira- bueno si, pero fíjense bien – les repitió Lucy-¡a! ya se dé hablas Lucy – le dijo juvia a Lucy, las chicas le prestaron atención- gray-sama viene llegando- dijo feliz pero después miro a Lucy y le dijo- Lucy ¿no querrás alejar a gray-sama de juvia por que estas interesada en él?- a las chicas les corrió una gotita por la cabeza estilo anime y Lucy respondió- estas equivocada, a mi no me interesa gray, a lo que me refiero es a yukino que viene con rouge- termino de decir Lucy.

Ahhhh- dijeron todas las chicas-parece que se llevan bien -dijo lissana- ese ejemplo deberían seguir ustedes -dijo cana con una botella en la mano bebiendo- no creen que parecen novios- dijo Wendy- si, parecen una pareja de recién casados- dijo alegre mira, a las chicas les volvió a caer una gotita, las chicas se fueron a sentar a sus correspondientes asientos, llego yukino y se fue junto a ellas y les dijo – hola chicas- las chicas la miraron y solo sonrieron **(esa sonrisa que siempre te asen cuando te ven con alguien xD), **después llegaron los chicos, sonó el timbre para entrar y llego el profesor lili – buenos días-dijo lili-sensei – buenos días, sensei – dijeron los alumnos del 2-A saludando.

…

Las chicas estaban en su sala de reuniones mientras los chicos se fueron cada uno por su parte.

Bueno chicas- dijo Lucy- veremos los avances de cada una de ustedes con los chicos que tienen que producir-termino de decir Lucy- hai- dijeron las chicas que producen.

Bueno empezaremos por…-dijo Lucy mirando a las chicas- erza pasa adelante – Lucy se fue sentar y erza paso al frente donde estaba Lucy- bueno, yo realmente no he avanzado nada- dijo erza- es que es muy difícil, nose como empezar a producirlo- termino de decir erza, se fue a sentar- la siguiente es mira – dijo Lucy, mira se acerco al frente y dijo- yo tampoco, se cómo empezar a producirlo, porque todavía no puedo establecer una conversación con el -dijo mira y se fue a sentar.

La siguiente será miyuki- miyuki se fue hacia el frente y dijo- yo no he podido hacer nada, porque no quiere hablar y además el dijo que no iba a participar en esto- dijo miyuki y se fue a sentar- la siguiente será juvia- dijo Lucy, juvia se acerco al frente y dijo- juvia no ha avanzado, pero juvia hará lo posible para producir a gray-sama- dijo feliz y se fue a sentar- la siguiente será Levy- Levy se puso al frente y dijo- yo no he podido hacer nada, además que nunca lo veo y cuando lo hago no me habla **(y te entrega una naranja -.-)**- termino de decir Levy y se fue a sentar.

La siguiente será lissana- lissana se fue al frente y dijo- yo no he podido avanzar, porque siempre termino peleando con el- termino de decir lissana- la siguiente será Wendy- ella paso al frente y dijo- yo bueno he hablado con romeo, pero poco haci que no he podido avanzar- Wendy se fue a sentar- la siguiente es evergreen- se pudo al frente y dijo- yo no he podido avanzar porque siempre dice "otoko" esto "otoko" aquello, es un verdadero machista- las chicas pensaron – y tu una verdadera feminista- y les apareció una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime , evergreen se fue a sentar- la siguiente es Aries- se puso al frente y dijo- lo siento, pero no he podido avanzar porque no he hablado mucho con él – y se fue a sentar- y por ultimo yukino- yukino fue al frente y dijo- bueno yo he hablado con rouge, pero no he progresado- termino de decir Lucy.

…..

Las chicas terminaron su reunión.

Yukino iba caminando por el patio, con un poco de sonrojo en su cara.

**Yukino pov**

Porque habrán dicho esas cosas la chicas, está bien en la mañana me vine con rouge, porque me lo tope de camino al instituto y nos vinimos juntos.

_Flashback_

Yukino iba caminando al colegio cuando ve a un joven y lo reconoce, se acerca a él y lo saluda- hola rouge - le dijo sonriente, rouge la miro y le dijo- hola yukino, ¿como estas?- yukino ya al lado de él le dice-¿bien y tú?- y yukino le responde- bien- después se fueron juntos al instituto **(o liceo o colegio aveces se me pasa como quieran XD).**

_Fin flashback_

Además me empezaron a molestar con él y todo eso.

_Flashback_

Las chicas ya habían terminado de decir sus avances y estaban todas hai conversando y de pronto cana dijo- yukino parece que te llevas muy bien con rouge- yukino la miro y con un poquito de sonrojo dijo- Ahh, si- entonces kinana dijo- parecían una pareja de enamorados- yukino se sonrojo, y por si fuera poco laki le termino de decir- ¿y cuando se casan?-por el comentario de laki las chicas no resistieron y se pusieron a reír, yukino empezó a jugar con sus manos y un poco tímida dijo- no, nos vamos cazar, somos muy jóvenes aun- entonces mira se fijo en su reacción y respuesta y dijo- ara, ara parece que no te molesta que te digan que parecían enamorados- le dijo mira.

Yukino trato de responder pero Levy la interrumpió y le dijo- ¿te gusta?- yukino miro a las chicas y les respondió- cla...Claro que no- las chicas la quedaron mirando y dijeron- si claro **(nótese el sarcasmo).**

_Fin flashback_

De solo recordar lo que dijeron hace que me avergüence, y que me guste rouge….no lose.

**Fin pov yukino**

Yukino por ir concentrada pensando no se da cuenta de que choca con una malla en el patio.

Auch- dijo yukino por el golpe, después siguió caminando por el patio hasta que se encontró con rouge y se sentaron en una banca del patio, se puso a conversar con él a decirle que cosas tenía que cambiar para poder terminar su producción.

Primero, tienes que despejar un poco tu cara **(no parecer emo u.u), **segundo tienes que hablar más con la gente y no solo con tus conocidos, no tener una expresión tan seria y por ultimo no tienes que estar cociendo siempre- termino de decir yukino, rouge solo sintió.

**Pov yukino**

Bueno no se que más decirle y que más hablar con él, mejor me voy, me pare de la banca y le dije- nos vemos- junto cuando me pare me agarro del brazo y me dijo- espera yukino, no te vayas- me gire y lo quede mirando y me dijo- quítate la ropa **(OMG que atrevido 0.o)- **lo quede mirando sentí mi cara arder y le dije tartamudeando- q... Que ¿quie... Quieres que me quite la ropa?- el me miro y me dijo- si- lo vi tan decidido y le respondí- para que quieres que quede desnuda- el me miro y se sonrojo y me dijo tartamudeando- ¿des… desnuda?, creo..O que estas e…equivocada yo solo quería que te sacaras la ropa, bueno no la ropa, me debí haber aclarado.

Entonces lo mire confundida y me dijo- solo quería que te sacaras la chaqueta, que la tienes rajada al costado y solo quería coserla – me termino de decir **(trol xD)- **Ahh – le dije avergonzada –perdón por creer otras cosas.

No fue mi culpa por no aclararme **(debiste hacerlo desde el principio)**- me termino de decir el un poco avergonzado- ¿entonces me prestas tu chaqueta para coserla?- le respondí tartamudeando –cla…claro- entonces me saque mi chaqueta y se la pase, el se saco la suya también, y me la entrego y me dijo- póntela por mientras **(que caballero)** porque hace frio- le acepte la chaqueta, me la puse y me senté al lado de él, a esperar que terminara de coser.

Mientras cosía lo veía tan concentrado, se veía realmente bien, no solo es bueno y amable, es lindo por dentro sino por fuera también…. espera porque pienso eso, ¿eso quiere decir que me gusta?….no, el no me gusta solo lo encuentro una persona amable.

Rouge termino de cocer mi chaqueta, la vi donde estaba rota y no se notaba, era como si nunca se hubiese roto realmente era muy bueno- eres increíble- le dije- parece como si nunca se hubiese roto.

No es para tanto -me dijo y me sonrió, sentí que mi corazón empezó a latir y ahora lo comprendo y realmente ya no puedo negarlo... el me gusta.

**Pov normal**

Yukino se saco la chaqueta de rouge y se la entrego, él se puso su chaqueta y rouge se puso la de él, yukino miro a rouge y sonriendo le dijo- muchas gracias.

Qué bonita sonrisa- pensó rouge, yukino lo quedo mirando y de pronto dijo- me gustas.

…

Lucy iba por los pasillos del instituto empezó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea.

Ahh, que bien se siente el viento aquí- dijo Lucy alzando los brazos, cuando siente algo se da vuelta y ve a Natsu, que estaba mirando en su dirección.

Realmente no puedo encontrar un lugar tranquilo- dijo Natsu, se empezó a dirigir hacia la puerta para irse.

Espera-le dijo Lucy- ¿por qué no quieres participar en la producción?- Natsu paro y se volvió y le dijo- porque, no quiero ser parte de tu juego- Natsu se volvió a girar y se fue por la puerta, Lucy lo quedo mirando.

….

Rouge iba caminando por el patio estando ya solo y pensó –porque dije eso….

_flashback_

Yukino se saco la chaqueta de rouge y se la entrego, él se puso su chaqueta y rouge se puso la de él, yukino miro a rouge y sonriendo le dijo- muchas gracias.

Qué bonita sonrisa- pensó rouge, yukino lo quedo mirando y de pronto dijo- me gustas.

yukino se quedo sorprendida por lo que dijo rouge, entonces ella pensó- no debe haber sido de forma sentimental, sino de amistad- le dolio un poo e corazon pensar eso, pero entones sonriendo miro a rouge y le dijo- tu también me gustas como amigo rouge.

rouge al escuchar eso sintió un dolor en corazón pero de la misma marera le respondió sonriendo, despues yukino se despidio para ir con las chicas y el se quedo caminando por el patio.

_fin flashback_

**pov rouge**

no entiendo porque dije eso tan impulsivamente y tampoco entiendo porque me dolió el corazón al escuchar tu respuesta... Pero solo se que tu _me haces querer cambiar._

* * *

Bueno aquí está el capitulo 3 espero que les haya gustado.

Les tengo que decir que cada producción dura dos capítulos, este es el primero de la producción de rouge c: , el siguiente capítulo estará ambientado en san Valentín :3 y lo subire el 14, despues del 14 subire los capituos mas seguido si es que algo no me lo impide :D

Si quieren sugerir algo, preguntar algo, o aclarar dudas, déjenlas en los comentarios, Ahh y si quieren besos comenten, comenten, comenten :D

Después de rouge el que será producido será Elfman, y el tercero no se haci que entre loke, romeo o sting escojan cual quieren primero.

* * *

**Comentarios**

**Guest: **_me alegra de que te guste la historia, y con respecto a Natsu te adelanto que de a poco va ir cambiando su actitud y de si querrá participar en la producción eso tendrás que verlo (leerlo C: ). Con respecto laxus solo te digo que esa es una fachada._

**Yo soy tu fan**_: me emociona mucho, saber que te emociona y te guste la historia, empecé por rouge, espero que te guste el capitulo :D_

**Luni-lu 123: **_qué bueno que te haya gustado el capituo anterior y espero que este también te guste, con respecto a lo de los colegios privados y públicos tome de referencia a Japón, haya los colegios privados no tienen tanto rendimiento como los públicos._

_Se despide _

_Hiro-No-Scarlet_

_Reviews?_


End file.
